laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
An angel, which can also be called (מלאך אלהים mal'āk̠ 'ĕlōhîm; messenger of God), (מלאך יהוה ''mal'āk̠ YHWH; '''messenger of the LORD'), (בני אלהים ''bənē 'ĕlōhîm; '''son(s) of God') and (הקודשים haqqôd̠əšîm; holy one) is a type of supernatural entity created by God to serve Him by relaying His messages to the mortals on Earth. Angels are the most standard heavenly being, and it is assumed by their frequent mention in scripture that they make up the majority of the Heavenly Hosts. Angels usually appear as human men, however their form in the celestial plane is unknown as angels are not made in the image of God like humans are. Not all angels are obedient to the Law of God and have sided with the Devil in the celestial conflict. Classes * Messenger '''- The standard and most common angel. The word angel means "messenger" as that is the duty of these beings. Throughout the Old Testament, angels deliver messages on God's behalf, sometimes God even speaking directly through them. * '''Angel of Presence - A term used to describe the Son of God pre-virgin birth. The Angel of Presence appeared to Moses in the burning bush and has appeared on God's behalf numerous times. There is only one Angel of Presence and He is not a created angel, but a Divine Messenger. * Mediator - During the Enochian and Old Covenant eras, the angel Gabriel interceded to God for humanity. Gabriel was usurped from this role after the activation of the New Covenant as Jesus the Son is now the mediator between God and man. * Grigori '- Grigori, which are called Watchers in English, are a class of angel with physical bodies that are tasked with monitoring the inhabitants of Earth. During the days of Jared, Watchers under the command of Semyaza disobeyed God's Law by procreating with human women which resulted in the birth of the Nephilim race. A Watcher was sent unto King Nebuchadnezzar according to the prophet Daniel to declare the decree of God. * '''Archangel '- An angel called Michael is referred to in scripture as the Archangel. The term "archangel" means '''Head Angel. Michael appears to Joshua during the Israelite conquest of Canaan and tells him that he is the captain of God's armies. Michael also serves alongside, and possibly commands, six other holy angels according to the writings of Enoch. * Guardian - God assigns guardian angels to watch over and report the status of newborn children to the LORD. Rebellious angels Several angels have fallen into sin and have chosen to side with Satan. A modern term coined for these rebel angels is "fallen angel". Angels are not humans and thus have different rules. Angels are not forgiven for their disobedience because they do not require Salvation, which is why some angels have been imprisoned in hell, though in their own compartment separate from the human spirits. Hell was originally created as a holding place for rebel entities, but is now used to imprison sinful human souls. Laurencian beliefs about appearance * Angels are masculine spirits, not feminine. * Likewise, angels only appear as men. * Angels do not have wings as there is absolute no need for them to have wings. Category:Religion